Director
The directors are a special division of the skull.They are not higher ranked than a general but their ranks as the same than a commander.They dont have the autority in a superior member of thems.The directors are the troops with some strange qualities,but really good and usefull.So we name them director.They have a specific direction.Like the SO Director is the director of the special operations(Spy, infiltration,recruiting,alliance,alliance terms,demolition and interrogatoir)But he have the autority of a leader on this category.If he have a problem because someone did a strange alliance,he can talk to him even if he is a general and the director is a trooper or a commander.Thats dont matter on this specifics terms.But if the guy did another thing,the director cannot talk to him like if he was a leader because he is less than a genera l.You can be a trooper and being a director! S-O Director The S-O director is the higher director of all.He is direcly under the command of Emilx nightcaster who is the commander of the directors.Thoses 2 can add or disband director who fail on their jobs.Director is a privileges,so you can loose your title of director and dont think that if you have the director rank you will promote automaticly. What a S-O director can do and a normall cannot do? *A S-O director can add and disband other directors,he can do things that only an officer can do,he can lead troops under his jurediction. *A T-E.(Trainning Exercise)Director can lead a trainninf when emilx is not online or cant do the trainning but he have to do exacly what emilx told to him,he can help the other members who have difficulty on the course or the duals.He cannot lead troops or disban people.and if he want to adds director he have to ask to the commander. *The E-O (Event Organization) Director is on charges of the events.He can name a minister to help him to make the events.He cannot add director but he can add minister and disband them There are all the kinds of director we have.If you have other idea just tell to me! Sky Director JoskeyTheLegend or Sky.He is the S0 director.Specials informations.He is in the Emilx's Division.He have a hugest respect for His superior and also for the news.He have his own director gear.But he have 2 set of gears for director. He is the boss of the Directors.And his boss is Emilx.He have experience and skills in the specials operations.This is the best gear that he use to show the pride and the power of the Skull squadron.He use this as a sergent.All the director's m'ust have this gear in one of their class.If they does not,they would be able to lose their rank. Duty gear The duty gear is the gears that he director are suppose to wear normally.It is the Admiral gear.When they have it,you really see that he is a director. Ministers The ministers are the right hands of all the directors.They (Like the directors) dont need to have a special ranks,but,to become an important and high Minister,you have to be at least a commander(Exept) the Minister of the S0 director What are the type of ministers? The most important is the S0 minister.He is the right hand of the Director.When the director is not there he can be in charge of it. *The Prime minister:The prime minister is the minister who is on charges to make the report to the leaders.If someone is rude or if someone bother the others or ask too many time for a promotions or event if they talk behind the leaders,he have to tell it to leaders.They must make respect the laws.(Commander-Elder Generals) *The concellior:The counsellor are the people who initiates people to the Squad.They must have experience in the squad and being long time in.Like the leader dont want to have to repeat the rules,The Councellor tell to the news the rules and laws.If some peoples have problems,are sad,are angry or have question,They go to see the Councellors.(1-6 elder troopers close to their promotion-Major General) You can be one of the 6 Concellior or being the Prime Minister.If youa re rude or you dont act as your rank,the Directors can remove you from the directors and Councellors.It is possible to promote from minister to Director,but it is more difficult. Rules for being a Director or a minister #Being in the squad longer than a month. #Do not bother the members of the squad. #Act as your rank. #Do not be rude. #Knowelge of the squad rules and laws. #Be mature. #Do not ask to be, or in the directors and minister or to promote( trooper to commander or minister to director). #Respect your friends #The important one:Have a smille,Be happy and have fun! -S0 Director-JoskeyTheLegend